


First-Aid trainings

by fujoshikoi



Series: Tumblr Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christ, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Paramedic AU, Phichit - Freeform, Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr, VictUuri, Victor - Freeform, Victuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuuvic, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, paramedic katsuki yuuri, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: PARAMEDIC AUVictor can't move on from a certain retired skater and mopes with Chris and Phichit in one of their required First aid trainings.He doesn't want to be here, but as it turns out, there was a reason - to meet again.





	First-Aid trainings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airieru/gifts), [unrhymed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrhymed/gifts).



> Originally from my Tumblr~ links below! :D

 

 

CPR.

 

Today they are learning about CPR.

 

Very boring.

 

The ISU insist that all athletes must undergo a certification for first-aid just in case an emergency happens.

 

Nothing  _ever_  happens.

 

Victor was seated beside Chris, Phichit and three others of his co-competitors in Skate Canada and he was bored.

 

Lessons hasn’t started yet, but he already wants to go out - it was an off day, which makes it worse.

 

It’s always the same thing anyway - he’s done this before.

 

 _‘30:2 is the magic ratio everyone!’_ and then, _“remember, the key to compression is hard and fast - you must do it, hard and fast!”_ he could still hear the former paramedics’ very low and very annoying voice in his head. Because he mentions it, every year.

 

He already knows the procedure by heart.

 

Number one, check for pulse and breathing.

 

Number two, call for help. If none came, do the following:

 

First, place the heel of one hand on the patient’s sternum and the other hand on top of the first, fingers interlaced.

 

Second, extend the elbows and the provider leans directly over the patient.

 

Third, press down, compressing the chest at least 2 in.

 

Fourth, release the chest and allow it to recoil completely.

 

Finally, the 30:2 ratio - after 30 compressions, 2 breaths are given.

 

It’s the same.

 

Always the same.

 

He tuned-out his friends talking and looked at the clock, begging it to turn faster.

 

 _‘If the damned man does not show up on time, I swear to god I will march my way out of this -’_ his thoughts were cut off.

 

The new paramedic arrived.

 

“Hello? This is group 2 for the ISU first-aid, right?”

 

Melodic voice.

 

Very nice voice, Victor decided as he turned in his seat so he’s properly facing the front.

 

He wanted to know everything about this ma -

 

“Hi Yuuri!” that was Phichit.

 

“Mon cher~ you’re just in time!” and that was Chris.

 

“Umm, excuse me, do you know that man? Is he here to teach us or be with us?” he asked Chris who was sitting beside him.

 

“Oh? Have you forgotten who he was already Vitya?” his best friend asked which made his brow furrow.

 

“Isn’t Sochi just a little over a year ago?” was the follow up question which made him so dizzy he almost puked.

 

He stood up so fast his chair fell backwards with a clang.

 

“KATSUKI YUURI? IS THAT YOU?” he bellowed from the back of the room startling the new paramedic who dropped the godforsaken dummy to the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
